


New Beginnings

by romanogersfluff



Series: On the Run [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersfluff/pseuds/romanogersfluff
Summary: "I'm falling for you" I whispered as I looked fondly into his eyes and reached to caress his face. I could swear I saw him shudder when I said those words.Some how that lie did not feel like a complete lie. I didn't know who I was lying to the most at the moment; if to him or myself; because a part of me believed that this was not real but the other part thought otherwise.
Relationships: Captain America/ Black Widow, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: On the Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on while Steve and Natasha were on the run after Civil War, when Natasha finally decided to give them a chance.

I took a long needed shower and dressed myself in a knee long ocean blue dress. I let my hair out, it was not like I could do much with it since it was very short and blonde. Once I was ready I decided to join Steve who was sitting out on the terrace with an orange juice in hand, he looked breathtaking in his light grey slacks and a casual sky blue shirt, I could only imagine how that shirt would compliment his eyes, especially with a view out of the ocean. He looked exquisite sitting there in all his beautiful glory, his hair tousled back and it was as if he had read my thoughts because he ran his fingers through it at the same moment I was thinking it. I wanted to run my fingers through it. 

A smile formed on my lips and decided it was now time to join him and to stop my gawking. 

"Buongiorno!" I said cheerfully as I entered the room, he was quick to rise to his feet as he gave his flawless grin that made me slightly weak on the knees. We went in for a hug and I decided to throw in a quick kiss on the cheek, as I moved back to look at him I noticed his cheeks had gained a rosy colour on them and I felt mine redden at sight too. 

"Come sit, Nat" he said and pulled the chair out for me to sit but instead of following what he said I decided to do something else, I did not know from where this boldness was coming from but I decided to go with it. 

"Can I sit with you?" I asked as I motioned him to sit back down on his chair, he seemed confused for a second before he caught on with it and nodded his head up and down as he smiled and said, "sure"

Steve sat back on his chair and I followed subtly to sit on his lap, the view we had from the terrace was fascinating, I leaned back and placed my head on the crook of his neck, smiling. Steve placed his hand on my back as he handed me a mimosa. This was absolutely one of the best mornings I had ever had. We had all agreed to take a detour from our usual route and actually enjoy a bit for this weekend, it was well needed after the long mission we had, we barely made it out alive. We needed some rest, and what better place than in Italy. 

Morning went by quickly, Steve took me to explore the city but most of the time we kept to ourselves in not so touristy places where the big crowds of people were flowing the streets, we wanted to maintain our low profile but I enjoyed it to the maximum because by it we experienced a more intimate relationship and created unforgettable moments that could fortify our relationship and I really got to know him as well. I found myself genuinely enjoying the time I was spending with him. When it was time to finalize our little exploring, we decided to go into a small restaurant; they had great food and good music that we ended up mostly just goofy dancing instead of dining but I couldn't have chosen any better because this moment was so worth it. 

"Come on Nat! Don't be shy" Steve spoke over the music, he twirled me around playfully and I landed in his arms gracefully, like I belonged there, we smiled over to each other as I looked up to him and he looked down to me, his hair was messily tousled as his wavy curls bounced every time we would dance around, swaying to the music. I loved this look on Steve, he seemed more carefree and happy despite our situation, he had let his hair grow along with a beard to be less noticed by the people. 

The song that was playing was a bit soft in rhythm but then one with a more picked up rhythm started playing, we interlocked our arms and we were facing each other on the opposite side as we started going around semi skipping and dancing, more people had joined and soon other people started interlocking arms with us. It was a great time and soon midnight was striking, if we didn't head home soon, most likely Sam would be worried, so we decided to head home. I was jittery, I couldn't contain my excitement, I felt like a child, with utter happiness. As we were walking down the street and moved quickly to be in front of him and started walking backwards with a big smile on my face that matched his. 

I took his hand as I walked backwards, it was comfortable silence but I decided to speak, "I love it here, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun"

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself because I am too. I've not smiled as much as I have today for a very long time and I'm thankful that you made me enjoy this place and made me forget what we are going through." 

I started blushing profusely, I didn't notice we had come to a stop neither that a few droplets of rain were starting to fall from the sky. 

I walked closer to him and he walked closer to me, we did not lose eye contact, I felt like now it was time to break the ice, to finally give in to those fluttery feedings that were following me behind. I reached to grace his cheek softly, searching in his eyes because even now I was still a bit hesitant, I did not want to have my heart broken neither did I want to break his heart. His heart was pure and was something I did not want to ruin but he was showing new ways of life where I could actually be genuinely happy and he was showing me that love could come both ways not just either receiving or giving. 

"I'm falling for you" I whispered as I looked fondly into his eyes and reached to caress his face. I could swear I saw him shudder when I said those words.

Some how that lie did not feel like a complete lie. I didn't know who I was lying to the most at the moment; if to him or myself; because a part of me believed that this was not real but the other part thought otherwise.

I felt doubtful of my feelings. But to stop those haunting thoughts I decided for the latter and reached in to kiss him, he swiftly took me in his arms and kissed me passionately , showing me through the kiss how much I meant to him, I could feel his smile on my lips which made me smile. 

He pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Of all the times it could've rained it rained at the same exact moment we shared our first kiss and it couldn't have felt more perfect and exhilarating as it did this moment; all I felt was him; I knew he was all for me and maybe at this moment I did not realize that was the exact moment I fell in love with him; because nobody could lift me and catch me the way he did. I knew I liked the feeling of falling but this time I knew for sure there would be someone to catch when I landed. 

Later on that night we made our way to the house, exhausted from the long day but happy that we had given in to what we felt and no longer restrained ourselves from being able to kiss one another, we were heading to our rooms but I no longer felt the need of us being in separate rooms, I wanted to explore more the feelings I now felt. We passed his door first and mine was just one door down, he kept walking but I held on to his hand and opened his door. He understood that I wanted to spend the night with him but just to sleep. 

He sat down on the bed already in his pajama pants with a soft smile on his face, he had given me one of his shirts to sleep in. "I am so happy" I said as I sat next to him and kissed him softly, it was a quick but sincere kiss.

"Oh you have no idea how much happier I am" he said and pecked my lips once again, "Oh I believe I can" I said playfully and pecked him on the lips again.

We both laid down, he fell asleep quickly but I didn't because my mind was still running through today's moments although when I finally gave in while I laid on his chest, my head placed where his heart would be, I became distracted by the soft rising and falling of his heart as mine synchronized in pattern with his. He was soundlessly asleep as I looked out the window; admiring the beautiful night and on that second I knew nothing could disturb the peacefulness and happiness of this moment. 

-

-

-


End file.
